Russell T. Davies
Stephen Russell Davies, better known by his pen name Russell T. Davies (born 1963) is a British TV producer and screenwriter. Among his animated works are Doctor Who Animated Series, Torchwood: The Animated Series, Ask CBS News, and many others. Works under Klasky-Csupo * Doctor Who Animated Series (1997-present, Youtube version animated by C. Bolick) * Ask CBS News (1997-2001, later seasons animated by Edd Gould until 2012, then by Pendleton Ward since 2012) * A Series Of Unfortunate Events (2005-2014, actual series created by Daniel Handler under pen name Lemony Snicket) * The Snicket Files (2014, cancelled) * V.F.D. (2004-2006, actual series created by Daniel Handler) * Torchwood: The Animated Series (produced under Global Tantrum, 2008-2010) * Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook (origins dating back to 1987) * Harry Potter (2001-2011) * CSI: The Animated Series (2015-present) * NCIS: Virginia (2015-present) * Run, Homestar, Run (2009-2013) * The Adventures of Rose (2007-2009) * Pottermore (2014-2015, actual premiere date was January 12th, 2015) * The Wacky World of Davies (1986-1989) * Epic Fails (2000-2005, live-action series) * Doctor Who Animated Shorts (1986-1997, spun-off the Doctor Who Animated Series) * Markiplier's Adventures (2015, animator for one episode only) * Animated Music (1971-1990; done by Davies since 1987) * Historic Kids Next Door (2010-2015; Davies co-created the series with Mr. Warburton) * The Adventures of Sector Z (2007-2010; actual series created by Mr. Warburton) * How Keith Moon Got Famous (2013-2015; based off of a former member of The Who) Networks Davies worked for *NBC (1986-1990; 2008-2010) *CBS (1986-present) *ABC (2000-2005) *FOX (2001-2005) *The CW (2008-present) Career (Klasky-Csupo) Russell T. Davies started his animation career in 1986, pitching his first series, The Wacky World of Davies, to NBC in 1985. The 1986-1987 season was the only season the series aired on NBC before being moved to CBS thanks to another series, Ketchup Café, being greenlit for it's first season. The Doctor Who Animated Shorts also originated on NBC before the pilot shorts were aired on CBS in 1986, the shorts becoming a regular series in 1987. After two seasons with CBS, The Wacky World of Davies was cancelled in 1989, though CBS kept the Doctor Who Animated Shorts in hopes that the BBC's long-running series could be revived. Ketchup Café completed it's Klasky-Csupo run in 1990 because Davies wanted to work on the Doctor Who Animated Shorts, pulling Davies' work out of NBC until Torchwood: The Animated Series aired. In 1995, he confirmed the Doctor Who Animated Series, eager to end the Doctor Who Animated Shorts. The shorts continued to air until the series premiered in 1997. He also pitched Ask CBS News to CBS, and both series premiered on CBS in 1997. He became the director for Epic Fails when it became a regular series in 2000. In 2004, Klasky-Csupo stopped production on Epic Fails, along with Rugrats and Rocket Power. Davies began working on V.F.D., a documentary that only aired for 2 years on History Channel. In 2006, Klasky-Csupo stopped production on all his non-Doctor Who Animated works. Davies has used Global Tantrum to make Torchwood: The Animated Series, which only aired two seasons and was the longest-running show for the primetime division. Meanwhile, he helped Daniel Handler with A Series of Unfortunate Events, which premiered in 2005. Davies co-created Historic Kids Next Door with Mr. Warburton in 2008; the series premiered 2010 and was done by Curious Pictures (with Klasky-Csupo doing the Ink and Paint) from 2010 to 2014, when Curious Pictures was defunct and Klasky-Csupo took control of the whole operation. As of 2014, Davies stopped all his non-Doctor Who Animated works (his last Torchwood Animated work was by CBS Studios). In 2015, Davies started working on NCIS: Virginia and CSI: The Animated Series, although he didn't create them (he created Pottermore). Meeting The Kinks While Davies was at a Kinks show in 1989, Ray and Dave told him to come to the backstage after the show. While Davies was at the backstage, The Kinks introduced him to a new synthesizer. When Ray gave it to Davies after The Kinks dissolved in 1996, Davies gave the synthesizer to Murray Gold so he could compose many songs. Category:Real People Category:Pen names Category:People